ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fomor Hate
Since Warmachines link with Orcs, do you think killing Warmachines also has an effect on Fomor hate?--Joon 20:48, 17 June 2006 (PDT) A friend asserts that the max hate True Sound rumor is actually true, that a Fomor detected him through Sneak. Could someone put this line to bed once and for all? True, or false? --Chacharu 17:56, 28 July 2006 (EDT) False. --Aurikasura 17:13, 3 April 2007 (EDT) With the few swift belt runs I've done, it is false. I have had appropriate hate to pop NM but ran right by fomors with sneak up without problems. --Wayka 17:34, 3 April 2007 (EDT) From recently hunting the swift belt NM - Getting lvl 4 hate told to you does not mean you can pop the NM - there is lvl above this which is needed - its not alot maybe 15-20 fomors but its enough. and this lvl of hate drops faster than the rest. from being able to pop the NM, having 1 pop then on my turn i had lost the hate, 1 fomor kill and i was back up however. Appears something SE added to just to spite us ^^ Pantmonkey 08:11, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I just added a note about Beastmaster pets. I had max hate (plenty sufficient to pop swift belt NM). I killed a bunch of orcs, warmachines, and gigas with CourrierCarrie. I killed 14 and CC killed 26. I then checked my hate with the NPC in safehold and was only down to level 3. I went back out and killed 36 more beastmen and my hate was cleared. Redhobbit 19:20, 13 April 2008 (UTC) The Other Fomors!? What's about the Fomors in other non-tavnazia zones, like Eldieme Necropolis, Fei'Yin or around Al Zahbi? Will they also increase your fomor hate when you kill them? --Haitani 08:14, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :The mobs in the Necropolis and Fei'Yin are Shadows, not Fomors. The Fomors in Whitegate do not have a collective hate system and do not accrue hate when killed. --Eleri 08:29, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Fomor Hate Level 2 I've had a lot of people tell me that you have to kill 5-15 (depending on person) fomor to get the first level of increased hate. I see on this page that it says you will have hate by killing 4 possibly sooner. I've been in Sacarium a fair amount helping with CoP and we always clear our hate before the professor fight. Well most of us do, there is always someone who thinks it doesn't matter and wipes us the first time. Anyway, everyone had cleared hate except this person and they aggroed a fomor and we wiped. However, we killed the fomor prior to the wipe. I mentioned that we now all had hate, but 1 person gave me the line about it takes multiple fomors to get hate. He offered to prove it since we had raise/tractor. He ran up to the fomor in the hall and stood there. Full HP, but no sneak. After we tractored and raised him he agreed with me that it only takes 1. If other people have had the opposite experience, I am willing to concede that it is variable, but until I personally have seen an example, I'm sticking to the "it only takes 1" school of thought. Also reseting hate after just one is simple so why not do it? ShadowKatze 13:53, 19 July 2008 (UTC) My Fomor Hate Experience Just wanted to share my experience in collecting Fomor hate. I'm a 75 BST and I've been doing some belt runs as duo. When I'm fighting Fomors in Misareaux, I always pop my CC and start killing them in order, as I run toward Sacrarium. There are about 14-15 Fomors on the way, and most of the time I kill them with CC to save time. After killing about 15 Fomors (together), my hate was at level 3. This might explain that having your pet kill the Fomors does count as Fomor hate, if this is how many Misareaux Fomors are usually killed by other jobs. And also, it seemed that killing them as a party (duo in my case) wasn't accumulating Fomor hate as fast as when it was done solo. Feel free to add more... we need clarification! ^^ --Ngrmile 03:01, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Required Hate For Siwft Belt While attempting to aquire a Swift Belt I found that on the times I mangaed to have enough hate I had killed: 65, 41 and 45 Formor in Lufaise Meadows. 40 may be a cut off point for needed hate. I hope this helps and happy hunting ^^ -Siphon 22:45, 7 November 2008 (UTC) My Fomor Hate Experience So they other day I wanted to go pop NM for my Swift belt run. So I went and checked with the NPC because I have not tried for this in awhile. Just as I thought level 1 hate. Checked the wiki and put together a plan of action. Fomor Hate - Level 1-4 Location: Lufaise Meadows Spawn time: between 20:00-4:00 (in-game time of course) Ran between to look out towers at Megalobugard NM spawn and the one close to zone, 3 fomors are at each of those towers. Start: Level 1 Killed Fomors:3,3,3,3,3 Spawn time ended went to check level, now at level 3. Killed Fomors:3,3,3 Checked level, level 4 max hate, Done. Pretty simple, pretty quick.--Toxsik 21:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC)